De color carmesí
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Igual que algunas muchas cosas, todo comienza con la muerte. El seguimiento en cambio es otra historia, ya que narra más el cuento del cazador que es capturado, o de anhelos malamente cumplidos. También se podría dar el relato de cómo un hombre se enamora de aquella a quien volvió viuda. Y cómo absolutamente todo fue absorbido por lo carmesí./ RomanoxNyoSpain.


**Pareja:** S. Italia/Nyo España. Pasado Austria/Nyo España.

 **Desclaimer:** Au Mafia. Romance hetero. No tengo nada muy bien planeado, así que no esperen obras de arte, ah, y me falta investigar más de la mafia. Posiblemente bad romance, personajes moralmente bajos, escenas sexuales, actualizaciones lentas. Muerte de algunos personajes.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

Habían intentado ser amigables, días atrás le habían reiterado que la hora de dar su parte se avecinaba, y al día presente hasta habían tenido la delicadeza de tocar la puerta. Es más, se podría decir delicado el que luego con tal de no arruinar la paz del lugar, hayan decidido ya no tocar, sino proceder a simplemente entrar.

Lovino, nieto del Don, era quien estaba a cargo de esta cobranza, y una vez su corta paciencia hubo terminado, con un chasquido de dedos, ordenó el avance. Guste o no al dueño del lugar y su esposa. Las cosas siempre estaban claras, si te metías con la mafia tarde o temprano tendrías que pagar por impertinencias de este tipo.

—Búsquenlo —fue su orden, mientras ajustaba mejor sus guantes.

Con cautela había visto en cada rincón del lugar, en busca de un pequeño altercado que podría costarle la vida. Su abuelo le había aconsejado el nunca menospreciar a nadie. Por más débil que sea una persona, si estaba a distancia suficiente y tenía suerte; tal vez podría achuntar un tiro y ahí… cabía la posibilidad de visitar las puertas del averno. Lovino no quería eso, lo que sea menos una muerte ridícula a manos de un _quién sea_ , y menos si era un alfeñique que tenía como único mérito… Escuchó un sonido que claramente le habló de violencia pasada o en transcurso y un:

—Aquí está.

Antes de siquiera escuchar, ya estaba en camino. Y cuando llegó ahí, no encontró a más que una pistola en el suelo, gotas de sangre que cada vez aumentaban en cuantía, dos de sus hombres —uno armado y con rehén en manos, otro cerca de la puerta— y su deudor, con una herida en el hombro, lentes caídos, y, pese a la mueca de dolor, en posición altiva. Cuánto lo odiaba. Estuvo tentado en mandarlo a golpear, o agarrar el arma ajena y acabar el trabajo, en cambio guardando papeles; no lo hizo.

—¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?

—No… discúlpeme por decir que se me olvidó. ¿Me lo podrían contar… tal vez sin armas de por medio?

Ante la respuesta sus hombres resoplaron una risa, Lovino en cambio hizo una mueca. Qué impertinencia, el maldito además de no pagar se atrevía a reírse de él y hacerlo quedar mal ante sus subordinados. Los cuáles aún no le veían en posición de mando.

Tuvo que tomar aire, para no empezar a gritarlo, y luego lo intentó de nuevo:

—Muy gracioso, ¿no? Pero no estamos aquí para compartir chistes, ¿entiendes? Ahora dime, ¿dónde está el dinero?

—¿Cuál? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—El que me debes por la mercancía que te di.

—¿Me la diste? Yo no recuerdo conocerte.

Lovino frunció el ceño, y harto recogió la pistola del suelo. Si no servía para asustar al otro, al menos podría servirle para tranquilizarse. No lo iba a matar, aun no, primero debían cobrar, luego… ya verían qué hacer con él.

—Te dimos, puede que yo no, pero sabes que todos estamos en lo mismo. Así que desembucha ahora, o te juro que quien muera no serás tú, aun no, podría empezar con tu esposa, y luego podría ir con familiares tuyos.

El hombre seguía impávido, sin rastro de miedo en el rostro tras la amenaza, y Lovino tras hartarse decidió hacer las cosas con sus métodos.

—Apriétale la herida. —Ordenó a su subordinado—. Mete tus dedos ahí, a ver si le gusta.

Ahí recién vino un quejido y una mueca de miedo, aunque fugaz, pasó por rostro ajeno. Ante ella, Lovino se dio el placer de sonreír.

—¡Ahora escupe!

—¡No pude vender nada! Mi esposa pescó un resfrío y tuve que cuidarla. Está embarazada, temo que pierda a mi hijo.

No le creyó así que con un movimiento de la cabeza, ordenó a su subordinado que apretara aún más la herida. El efecto fue notorio, el hombre retorció los pies, y aulló su dolor. El cuarto olía a hierro, y el suelo estaba cada vez más mojado. Todo era rojo.

—¡Entonces dame la mercancía!

—Yo… —No había escusa—. Se los puedo dar mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Y si mejor hacemos el trato con tu esposa?

—¡No, ella no sabe nada de esto!

—Entonces la tomamos, y ya está. Deuda saldada, ¿no?

El hombre pareció pensarlo, y con eso supo que todo lo anteriormente dicho era una mentira. Lovino hizo una mueca y se acercó más al tipejo.

—¿Ya están registrando la casa? —Preguntó a sus subordinados, rápidamente recibió un asentimiento en respuesta de aquellos que estaban cerca—. Bien… —desenfundó el arma y con ella acarició hasta dulcemente el cuello del hombre—. Ahora canta, porque te juro por nuestro señor que está allá arriba, que si no lo haces, estos serán tus últimos momentos.

El hombre tragó saliva.

—No tengo nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Me robaron.

Lovino esta vez resopló una risa. Le robaron decía, váyase a parir, era una mera mentira. Una barrabasada de tamaño enorme, era una terrible falta de respeto. Este hombre no valía la pena, siquiera para hacer una cobranza.

—¿Encontraron algo?

—No veo nada.

—Aquí está vacío.

—Jamás encontrarán nada. Les dije, me robaron, no tengo nada de valor —chilló Roderich que estaba cada vez más pálido.

—Cállate. Si no cooperas tú no vales nada en este lugar.

—¡No tengo nada!

—Te dije que te…

—¡Señor, encontré algo!

En ese momento Lovino fue a donde le habían llamado, y ahí encontró oculto tras las maderas en el suelo del sótano, un pequeño cofre relleno del dinero que les correspondía, sino es que más. Lovino ante ello, felicitó al hombre, y luego volvió a donde estaba su víctima moribunda y sus subordinados.

—Bien, deuda saldada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Te dejamos libre por ahora —dio una profunda mirada al suelo, a la palidez del rostro ajeno, a la maravilla de su consciencia—. Si es que puedes salir de esta, claro. Y tú —señaló al hombretón que agarraba a su víctima—, suéltalo, ya no vale la pena.

—Pero señor…

—Te dije que lo sueltes. Él no vivirá, y dudo que pueda hacer algo para que alguien se entere de lo que pasó.

—Pero…

—¡Vamos!

Ante sus palabras, escuchó el ruido seco del cuerpo que caía en picada al suelo. Y con cada uno de sus pasos, supo notar cómo todos le seguían. Lovino tomó aire, y ante toda la tensión del momento tuvo que aceptarlo: La misión fue un éxito.

.

Más tarde, la gente cuenta que cuando la señora Edelstein entró a su casa lanzó un chillido atroz que se escuchó por toda la cuadra. La casa de la mujer estaba en ruinas, y en el suelo de su habitación, estaba el cuerpo de su esposo; inerte.

* * *

Bien… quiero hacer este fic desde hace unos meses. Más o menos, desde que supe de algunas costumbres de la mafia italiana que es tan terriblemente machista, pensé: Bueno, no estaría mal un fic de Romano estando en la mafia y conociendo a Antonia.

La cosa es esta… siquiera he visto muchas películas de la temática de mafia, y aún estoy en el haber de ver sus documentales y tal. Asimismo, hay una cosa que quiero que tenga este fic que es "supremacía femenina". ¿A qué voy? Quiero a una mujer madura que esté envolviendo en su dedo a un hombre, y en este caso, a uno que es mafioso. No tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo haré esto, mientras quiero envolverme en el mundo de la mafia con toda la violencia que puede tener esta.

Aun así juro dar mi mayor esfuerzo en el proceso. Estoy dispuesta a leer críticas buenas o malas, y a mejorar en lo posible, asimismo a ver recomendaciones –y si me dan recomendaciones de películas, mejor-.

Y pues ya, desde ahora inauguro mi primer Spamano hetero, y espero mi nuevo fracaso en el fandom. ¿A alguien le llama la atención la propuesta?


End file.
